Hers Shattered His Dead
by Stolen Silent Stars
Summary: Annabeth was diffrent I didn't know why but something was definitely wrong.Is this really her, or was I just loosing my mind? First fic please review. Grammar and spelling redone for chapters and new parts were added, please reread all chapters.
1. Chapter 1 redone

Stolen Silent Stars

Chapter 1

Please read again. Grammar and spelling redone. Also some new things were added.

Hers shattered His Dead

Sitting watching Apollo slowly go over my father's domain, I took a deep, calm breath, knowing I was safe and at home. The ocean glowed orange and sparkled with the fading sun. Every once and a while a creature would cut through the water with delight.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Now I knew this was a dream. I had gotten to camp a few weeks early because back home, I had accidently blown up the science wing at Goode High School and had to leave early (after being expelled, again). Annabeth hadn't gotten to camp yet and there was also the fact that she wouldn't talk me. We had an argument right before camp ended last summer. We had been talking about the war. Somehow in the conversation the topic drifted to Luke. We started arguing our opinions of Luke being a traitor. We yelled and the last thing she said to me, before she walked off, was "Why do you care?" I couldn't answer her. I knew there was an answer to her question but I just didn't know what it was. It was definitely a dream. She wouldn't even talk to me. Even after I apologized to her. I missed her so much she would never know.

I woke to a knock on my cabin door. Grumbling to myself, I said,"Come on in." The door silently creaked open.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. You awake?" Annabeth poked her head in and smiled at my blank expression. I was so surprised to see her standing there I think my jaw hit the floor. She was in my cabin…talking to me. Huh?

"Annabeth," I said, and I jumped out of bed and gave her a huge hug.

"Jeez Percy. You're sure excited," she said, with laughter that sounded like Sunday morning church bells.

"Man, did I miss you, Wise Girl. Why are you here?"  
Her face dropped for a moment as if she was trying to remember something, and then she smiled.

"Because I wanted to apologize."

Something was up. She looked, talked, and acted like Annabeth, but it wasn't Annabeth. I don't know what was wrong. She looked disappointed and upset somehow. She tried to hide it but the emotions were definitely there.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You were just saying what you thought."

"I decided that I shouldn't have yelled at you and that we argued over something stupid. Luke is a traitor and your right he shouldn't come back to camp."

"It's ok Wise Girl." I smiled the whole way to breakfast.

Ok I redid the chapter a little. I had a beta reader namely "Kioko" read it over and gave me some suggestions. Hope it was better then it first came out. I'm going to have a new chapter up once I get it back and will be reposting all of the chapters.


	2. Chapter two What The Heck? Redone

Chapter 2 What the Heck

Later that afternoon, Annabeth and I were down sparring in the arena. We were pushing each other harder and harder. Then Annabeth let loose, going all out. She was getting angrier and angrier with each attack.

"Annabeth, Annabeth! Calm down! What's wrong?"

When the last words escaped my mouth my sight began to blur. It turned black then an image appeared. It made me stop dead in my tracks. The vision was just fire…and my dad in the fire! He was burning and screaming with the pain. I couldn't bear to watch him scream in pain but my eyes wouldn't close.

"Dad, no!" I screamed as loud as I could. I started to feel real pain in my chest. The vision faded, and was replaced with a menacing scratchy voice.

"This is the fate of your world, little half-blood speck. You can't avoid it for long," the raspy voice chided.

"Percy…Percy, don't! It will be ok, I promise," Annabeth's voice said, the worry in her tone clear. Her voice was fading and the pain was getting stronger. "Percy, it's ok! I promise."

Her voice was strained. I wanted to comfort her but couldn't find the strength to speak up. The last thing I saw were her stormy grey eyes filled with tears and then my mind slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a pale white room of the big house. Just like my first time in this room, Argus was in the corner. Annabeth and Chiron in his wheelchair were outside the door having a stressful conversation. I could hear Annabeth lightly sob out an argument with Chiron's old and tired voice.

"Chiron, I'm sorry. I was thinking of Luke and I lost it. The control of my attacks and I wasn't thinking straight. I don't know what was wrong with me. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. He was in pain and my mind didn't register those facts fast enough," she choked on her words and the tears were coming back.

"Annabeth, Chiron," I tried to speak louder, but didn't have the strength. They turned to look at me. Annabeth smiled and rushed forward into the tiny white room.

"Percy, I was so worried," she said, hugging me tight. The pressure hurt, and I winced lightly trying to not show pain.

"Oh sorry, Percy." I looked down and lifted the blankets off my torso and chest. It was rapped in white gauze and a fabric rap. I was puzzled.

"It's ok but quit with the suspense. What the heck happened? Why Am I here?"


	3. Chapter three Redone

_Chapter three_

_His Shattered Hers Dead_

"It's ok but quit with the suspense. What the heck happened?"

"Well, Percy, you stopped fighting. I didn't know what I was doing when I was doing it. I lost control of everything, even my actions. I swung my sword and I hit the target I was going for… you. I'm sorry, Percy, really I am. I didn't mean to hit you and—," she never got to finish.

"It's ok Annabeth. Really, I'm fine." I looked down at my midsection. "Well, you know what I mean. I'm alive aren't I? It could have been worse." I smiled trying to hide the pain I felt. "So, Chiron, damage report?"

"Well, Percy, two of your ribs are broken. You also have some internal bruising. So yes, Percy, your right. It could have been much worse." Feeling the strength draining I rushed to ask my last question.

"How did you loose control Annabeth?"

"Percy, I was thinking of Luke. I was fighting my anger and lost control. I thought you were him, so I didn't stop." She was in tears again. I was going to try to make her feel better but went unconscious again. I woke up a few times after that but only for a few minutes. I never had the strength to fight the sleep off. When I finally came to I was in a different room. Instead of pale white it was bright green. Argus wasn't there either—it was Annabeth. She was asleep in the corner looking like an angel. She was beautiful…. too beautiful to be here with me. She lifted her head to look up at me, and she smiled.

"Hey wise girl. How are you doing?"

"Good, but shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"I think so," I smiled without having to hide the pain.

"Well then how are you? Are you actually awake this time?"

"I hope so. How long have I been in here anyway? And why did I switch rooms?"

"Well, Percy, you've been asleep for a week now. As for the room switch you would yell in pain sometimes so Chiron wanted you to be closer to his room."

"Oh. Okay, then. Wait. Why so long? What about the Ambrosia and Nectar?"

"Percy, it hasn't been working. We get it in your system and all, but it just isn't doing anything."

"Oh, Annabeth, it isn't your fault at all. It's entirely my fault."

"What do you mean your fault? I hit you with my sword. Me, Percy. Me. I hit you. You are such a stupid seaweed brain and your head is full of kelp." She looked close to tears again. Her voice was angry and upset.

"Annabeth I let my guard down. I had no sense of sight or sound. It was my fault."

"What do you mean? You couldn't see or hear anything?" I was hoping that I wasn't going to have to tell anyone, but this could be important.

"Well, I had this vision. If you want to call it that. It was just a lot of fire. My dad was burning in it. He was in pain, and I couldn't help. I was hoping he would use his powers. But he didn't. It ended, and the vision was replaced by darkness and a voice." Now I was close to crying, as well. I strained to say the words. "It wasn't Kronos. This voice was scratchy and evil. I don't exactly remember what it said. This is what I remember: 'This is the fate of your world half-blood. You can't avoid it.' That was all I remember." Her face looked astonished, and the gears were turning in her head. Just like the day she got here. Her face dropped. I was again suspicious.

"What? What's wrong, Annabeth?" She didn't answer. She just looked at me and left the room. I started thinking of questions I could ask myself. Was Annabeth a traitor like Luke? Is she worried? Or is there something much worse at work in her life?

_Hello peoples of earth and Fanfiction. This chapter again was betaed. I would like to thank percabethatw for beta-ing. I finally have a new chapter written but before I post it I am going to repost all of the other chapters…after being beta-ed. Also I would like to thank everyone has favorited or subscribe for alerts. Thank you peoples._

_Stars _


	4. Chapter 4 Hers His redone

Chapter 4 Stinging

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does.

When I was finally allowed to get up and walk I was only allowed to slowly pace the room. I was restricted by my strength…and Chiron. Both Argus and Chiron would supervise to make sure I didn't fall or something. Earlier when I was asleep Chiron had to look for human medical supplies, since ours wouldn't work. I was still trying to piece together the puzzle pieces Annabeth had created in my mind. I hadn't seen her since our conversation this morning so I haven't gotten to ask her any of the questions since then. I never bothered asking Chiron what was wrong with her wanting to keep my suspicions to myself. Growing tired of thinking so hard I asked Chiron another question that was eating at my conscious.

"Chiron when will I be better?"

"I'm not sure my boy. Your healing like a regular human would but, you're not completely human, which is why I'm worried. I've been trying to measure how much you heal in every day to get an estimate."

"So what's the estimate so far then?"

"About a week and four days, my boy." I just sighed and went to sit in bed again.

"Percy you don't have to stay here too much longer. I will let you go stay in your cabin in a few days. You won't be allowed to participate in activities though. The only things I will allow are walks; they will help you recover. Please no swimming either." That gave me an idea.

"Chiron have you tried putting water on it?"

"No, my boy. Actually, I hadn't thought of that. How could I not have?" he looked so puzzled it made me lightly chuckle. Argus suddenly jumped up so fast it startled me and he left the room. He came back in the room with a bucket of water and a white shower towel over his shoulder. He sat the bucket down next to the bed walked back to his chair in the corner. Chiron rolled over to me and I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"What should I do?"

"Unwrap your torso please." I hadn't seen the scar yet and pulling off the wrap **DEFINETLEY **wasn't a walk in the park. The stinging pain of taking off the sticky gauze that clung to my waist ripped through me, and made me want to through up. When all the gauze was off, most of the pain was gone and the scar went diagonally from my right shoulder to my waist. In parts it was scabbing over, but in others it was pink and swollen. The width of the scar was about one fourth of an inch. My torso was covered in dried and cracked blood. The blood covered skin that wasn't scared over started to bleed.

"Oh wow," I said wincing in pain.

"Percy, I'm going to lightly rub the scar, ok?"

"Ok." I sucked in a deep breath, making me wince, and prepared for the pain. As the smooth cloth made contact with my skin the stinging sensation was once again back. As Chiron ran the cloth along I felt the cool water seep down and make some of the sourness in the muscles leave. I grew tired and almost fell backwards. I put my hands behind me keeping me upright. As he moved the cool towel from my skin I felt the bleeding had stopped and most of the pain had left me.

"Percy my boy, it worked, but not as much as I would like." I looked down and most of the dried on blood was gone. The swelling had gone down and some of the other parts that had bled before were scabbing over. The tired rush washed over me again and one of my hands slipped. Before I could fall all the way backwards Argus had his hands on my back keeping me up.

"Percy I'm going to put fresh gauze on," He said ripping the gauze off the roll. He started at the bottom of my waist and worked his way up. Half way through I saw Annabeth walk by the door.

"Annabeth," I called as loud as I could, and by that standard I was afraid she hadn't heard me. She poked her head back in the door and smiled.

"Hey Percy." she looked down at Chiron working and her smile faded. I winced at the pressure and Annabeth looked away.

"It's ok Annabeth I'm fine." She chuckled without humor.

"Pft, right," she said with loads of sarcasm.

"Annabeth really I'll be fine," I almost missed the last word as Chiron started with a fabric wrap.

"I know that Percy, I just don't like seeing you this way."

"It's not like you haven't already." She faltered for a second. Her eyes gave something away I've never seen before. It's like she really hasn't seen me this way before.

"I'll talk to you later Percy," She replied her eyes watering up as she left. "Get better soon."

"Annabeth wait," I yelled jumping down from the bed seeing as Chiron was done. I took a step and got dizzy leaning back on the bed.

"Percy, I'm done. Leave it; I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks Chiron," I said grateful and laid back down on the bed slowly only to fall asleep again.

A/N: Hey guys, this was another chapter that was redone. I would like to give a MAJOR thank you to percabethatw for betaing this story. I finally I have a new chapter wipped up for you guys and I will have it to you soon. :D Thanks.

Stars


	5. Chapter 5 Hers His redone

Chapter 5

Nightmares, Dreams, or Visions

So, when you're a half-blood dreams aren't just dreams…..they're nightmares. My nightmare went like this.

It was dark everywhere. No light at all. I couldn't see anything but black in every direction. Suddenly, a small source of light caught my attention. It was coming towards me at a slow pace. It soon became a bleary picture and almost filled all the black space. When stopped it turned out to be a picture of Annabeth. Well actually there were two pictures and both of Annabeth. One of them was in the Athena cabin and she was reading a book. It was totally silent in her cabin. The light behind her was on so she could read the book. I searched the cover of the book to find a title. I found it but I couldn't read it. The other was lying on the ground in a cave. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were knotted in rope. She had holes everywhere in her clothes. Her hair was tattered and muddy, not even looking blond. She had been badly hurt. Scratches, scabs, and bruises made up the side of her face I could see. A little part of me wanted to look away but couldn't. I wanted to help her but couldn't move an inch. It hurt me to see her that way. I felt that I was looking at an angel who was in hell. I tried to yell for her but she couldn't hear me. Suddenly a voice interrupted my attempt to get her attention.

"Confusing little half-blood, isn't it? Oh yes I know. Remember little half-blood. Your world is coming to an end, and mine is rising to the occasion."

Suddenly Kampe appeared in Annabeth's cave. She kicked Annabeth in the stomach and she let out a cry of pain.

I woke in a cold sweat and a burning pain on my torso.

"Chiron!" I yelled. A flash of light showed through the crack in the door and Chiron appeared. Trailing behind him was Annabeth. It was dark in the room so I couldn't see them to well, but enough to know it was them. Chiron reached out to the wall and turned on the light.

"What, What is it Percy?" He was in his wheelchair.

"It was just a nightmare. Can I have some water?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah" I winced lightly hoping Annabeth wouldn't notice. Chiron handed me the glass of water and I quickly drank it all, feeling a small amount of strength returning. I looked over at the clock that glowed red, 1:30 p.m.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"We closed the blinds and hoped it would help you sleep. Guess not" This time Annabeth answered. Her face was full of worry. I stared at her.

"Chiron, can I talk to Annabeth alone for a minute?"

"Yes, I'll be outside the door." He sounded just a little curious. He left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Yes Percy?"

"Annabeth, are you ok? Did something happen this year?" She sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"No, I'm fine Percy. Nothing happened this summer." She wouldn't look at me. She didn't have the same confidence in her words like normal. "Why?" She asked me.

"Oh just wondering. You seem upset somehow." She faced the opposite direction and got up.

"Ok then. I have to go to archery. Bye Percy," and she got up from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Annabeth ," She turned to look at me.

"Yes Percy?"

"You know you can trust me right?"

"Yeah, I know," and she walked out.

What had that nightmare meant? Did it actually mean something? Having a nightmare about her and having suspicions that something was wrong with her at the same time. Does that mean something? I feel so helpless. I can't just get up and go ask questions or even try to figure it out. First I didn't have the energy to do it and second what would I do? Normally I would go to Annabeth when I needed help but now I don't know who to ask. I'll ask Grover maybe he can help. Suddenly Chiron rolled back in interrupting my thoughts.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else my boy?"

"Actually, can you find Grover for me?"

"Yes," and he rolled out the door creaking closed behind him. Would Grover be able to help me? Would he actually know what was wrong with her? Can I trust Annabeth? Can I even trust Grover?

Ok guys, I have all the chapters back from my beta. Please another round of applause for percabethatw. I have a new chapter written out and it will posted in a few days. UNLESS I get reviews. Thanks,

Stars


	6. Chapter 6 Hers His redone

Chapter 6

Love?

I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does though.

"Grover I think something is wrong with Annabeth" He was sitting in the chair next to the bed with his red rasta hat in his hands.

"Percy nothing is wrong with Annabeth, and if there was, why would you tell me and not Chiron?"

"Because I can trust you G-man. I don't think Chiron would believe me."

"Still Perce, I don't think anything is wrong with her."

"**GROVER**! You don't know her like I do!" I felt ashamed for yelling at him.

"Percy, I do know her. More than you think I do. Percy, don't let your emotions get the best of you."

"What does that mean?"

"Perce, all I'm saying is, 1: There is nothing wrong with Annabeth and 2: That your emotions change when you start to talk about her. Don't let them affect you like that ok?"

"Ok G-man, thanks."

"You're welcome Perce. I got to go before Juniper goes crazy trying to find me." I laughed lightly.

"Ok Grover, bye."

"Bye," and he left, the door wide open behind him. There is something wrong with Annabeth and I'm going to find out….eventually. And what does he mean my emotions change when I talk about her? Do I like her or something?

"Yes," A smooth soprano voice answered. I looked around for the source of the voice, but no one was there. I scanned the room again and spotted a pink envelope on the chair in the corner. I sat up to see if it was really there. It was. I started to get up but hesitated, feeling pain in my torso. I took a deep breath and got up. I slowly walked to the envelope on the chair and picked it up. I sat down in the chair and took another deep breath. This time it stung lightly. All it said on the front of the envelope was: Percy. I flipped the envelope over to reveal a pink heart shaped sticker keeping the envelope sealed. I ripped the sticker off and the smell of roses filled the air. _Aphrodite_, I thought….oh no. Just open it. What could be so horrible about a letter? I took the pink sheet of paper out of the envelope and unfolded it. It took me almost an hour to read the frilly loopy handwriting but, when I was finished decoding it said:

Dear young Percy,

I told you I would make your love life hard. It's for my entertainment, young Percy. Percy, I know you can figure out who your love life is. Hint: you hate to see her sad and you have no clue you love her. Who do you think it is? I'll be waiting for your answer young Percy.

Love,

Aphrodite

"Hey Percy, what you reading?" I looked up to find Annabeth standing in the door way.

"Oh nothing", and I shoved the letter in my back pocket.

"UH-HUH, right. Who is it from?" Should I tell her?

"Yes," it was the same smooth voice as earlier.

"Aphrodite."

"Oh", that was all her shocked voice said. "What did she say?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Percy I doubt a god sent you a letter that had 'Nothing much' to say." She folded her arms and stared at me quizzically.

"Ok fine, she sent me a letter about my love life."

"Oh," she suddenly became very interested in the floor. I stood up and put my fingers to her chin. I lifted her face so her eyes were staring at mine. I stared into her beautiful stormy grey eyes and got lost in them. Suddenly everything just clicked the letter, what Grover said, and why the heck I'm so worried about her. I'm….I'm in love with Annabeth Chase. I'm in love with this beautiful person standing in front of me. How could I have been so stupid? I'm in love with her. I have been for who knows how long. I suddenly went weak at the knees and collapsed.

"Percy!"

"I'm fine but could you help me up?"

"Sure." I took her hand and felt a giddy, excited feeling. I was still weak so I had to lean on her as we walked to the bed. I felt the lack of sleep creeping up on me so I stared at her and said, "I know what it means. I know what it means Annabeth. I…I…never mind."

"What did you say Percy?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself." She looked at me with a questioning face. _Just tell her,_ I thought.

"I do have something to tell you though." I looked her in the eye and lost all confidence I had built up to tell her. "Never mind. I forgot."

"Yeah….right. Well, I'm going to go work on Daedalus's laptop, ok?" Then she took one look at me and left.

"Bye," but she was already gone. I love her. I love Annabeth Chase. She was my best friend. I could trust her with anything, with everything. Now I'm in love with her. Does she love me too? Should I even tell her I love her? Now I know what Aphrodite meant by hard. It's all so confusing. The sleepy feeling came back and it was stronger this time. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but of course I couldn't just yet.

"Percy, my boy," Chiron called, "Good news. You can leave the infirmary tomorrow. Well, we do need to give you one more water session before you leave." I groaned and opened my eyes.

"That's great Chiron. Can't wait."

"I have a master's archery class right now so Argus will be here if you need something. Ok Percy?"

"Ok Chiron. I think I'm just going to try and sleep."

"Ok Percy," and he strolled off. After he left my thoughts drifted to Grover.

"Chiron!"

"Yes Percy?" His voice sounded urgent.

"If you happen to see Grover, tell him that I have something to tell him."

"Ok my boy." His voice more relaxed this time.

"Thanks Chiron."

"Your welcome Percy." and I shut my eyes again. I want to talk to her so badly. I want to hold her in my arms and know she's mine. I want to stare at her and never leave her side again. The only problems are: what would I say to her, would she feel weird with me, and would she leave me? I don't think I could take that kind of heart break. Sure we could stay friends but, I will always have this burning love inside of me. It would ache if she never knew. Now the only thing to be afraid of though is losing her. I can live through everything except that. I would be alive and breathing but I would be dead inside. I'll always love her…forever. No matter what happens I swear to love her forever, and with that thought in mind, I fell asleep.

WELL there wasn't much that changed in this chapter although the grammar mistakes and all that were fixed. Again I thank my beta and all my readers.

Stars


	7. Chapter 7 Hers His redone

Chapter 7

That night I had the same dream and the same horrifying picture in my mind afterwards. Even though it disturbed me I was excited for today. I would be leaving the big house and going back to my own cabin. I would be free of this stupid all to familiar room. I could go to the lake and dive in feeling the smooth texture of the cool water run along my back. I could go meet Annabeth and-. My mind stopped there: _Annabeth._ I still didn't know what I was going to say if I saw her again. We had been great friends for so long but now I had to go and fall in love with her. Running through my memories of Annabeth and me, my mind came to my mother and how she told those embarrassing stories right before Annabeth…was taken. What would I tell her? What did I tell her when she told me she loved Paul? _If he makes you happy then I'm fine with him._ She started singing in the shower after that, and would dance around the kitchen singing along with her new favorite song: Bubbly. Her smile got brighter and a bad day at work never bothered her. She would come home from anywhere smiling and humming to happy tune. What I said had made her so much happier. Just to have the acceptance of her son, who she lived for. I wondered if she accepted it would I be just as happy as her. I hoped she-.

"Percy my boy, are you ready for your next water healing?"

"Yeah, sure Chiron," I laughed when he fumbled with the bucket while hitting his head on the door cell. I got up to help him with the bucket but all at the cost of my breath.

"Where do you want me?"

"You can sit in the chair," he replied taking the bucket back from me. I sat down in the squishy chair and slowly unwrapped the gauze laying the wrapping on the floor next to the chair. Not even bothering to look at it I put my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath preparing for the worst. The soft texture of the cool damp towel smoothly ran over my chest healing the muscle skin, and bone. It tickled slightly as it shifted around to heal. The water seeped into the warmer parts of the skin. Cooling both my skin but the burning under it. The door creaked open. My head shot up and my eyes opened. I found Grover along with juniper clutched in his hand.

"Hey Percy, Chiron said you wanted to tell me something, but I see your busy. Should I come back later?" He slid in the door, Juniper trailing close behind him.

"No, it's fine. Just wait a minute."

"Ok, so how have you been Percy?"

"You have to ask," I chuckled lightly.

"Not really, I'm just not sure what to talk about."

"Oh, then let me think. How have you been?"

"I've been good. No fatal injuries from a certain daughter of Athena though," he laughed lightly. I just glared at him but quickly brushed it aside. "I haven't had the easiest time convincing the wood nymphs outside of Yosemite though."

"Ah, it'll be ok G-man. They'll come around." The skin on my torso relaxed and I knew I was done. I looked down do find a long thin strip of swollen pink skin surrounded by brown scabs. It was amazing to see how much the water had done this time compared to last time.

"Ok Percy, I'm done. You may leave but be cautious. I don't want you to tear the stitches."

"Stitches?"

"You bled so badly it made them turn red."

"Oh, ok thanks Chiron," I smiled in gratitude.

"Your welcome, my boy," and he left the room.

"Ok Percy, what did you want to tell me that was SO important?" he smiled mischievously. I was hesitant to say anything with Juniper there but I guessed she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I think you know that…I'm in love with Annabeth." He jumped up off the bed and started dancing with a confused Juniper. I laughed at the sight while my face got brighter and brighter.

"What's so exciting about that? Juniper I'm sorry I think your boyfriend has lost his mind."

"Hey! I'm only happy you finally figured it out. I've been waiting for SO long."

"If you wanted me to know so bad why not just tell me yourself?"

"Chiron said it could cause bad things to happen, so I didn't tell you."

"Oh," I was surprised he wouldn't tell me anyway.

"So what are you going to tell her?" he asked finally sitting back down on the scratchy bed sheets.

"I honestly have no clue." I sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I have a better question. What if she doesn't love me too? What would happen?"

"That's actually two questions," he chuckled, "Sorry. I just had to say it. Well, I don't know Percy. Maybe you should just tell-."

"Hey, Percy, you're awake," Annabeth walked in with a cheerful smile. My heart spluttered at the sight of her. Everything was so different now that I knew I loved her. I mean sure I acted weird around her in the first place but now… I didn't want to be weird in front of her anymore.

"Hey Annabeth," Grover giggled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," I would swear to this day it was some Aphrodite kid impersonating as Grover.

"Sure, what are you guys talking about then?"

"Oh nothi-."

"We were talking about," I hit his knee, and, "Percy has something to tell you."

"Do you now," she said walking to the bed side table and leaned against it.

"Yeah," I said staring Grover down hoping he would get the picture and leave.

"Oh I got to go, bye!" and he ran out the door with juniper following him.

"He's in a rush. So what did you need to tell me?" I sucked in a deep breath. If I was going to have to do it I would have to do it sooner or later.

"Annabeth, I… I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah positive," I said trying to hide the disappointment I had for myself.

"Well how are you," she asked looking down at my unwrapped scar.

"Oh, I guess I should have Chiron rewrap it before I leave today. Anyways, I'm better. The water did a lot, although it should have done a lot more."

"Yeah I'm surprised it didn't work as well."

"Yeah, now how have you been," I asked smiling as I moved back to the bed.

"Really bored, it hasn't been the same without our Seaweed Brain up and around." I blushed at my nickname.

"Well then tomorrow should be more interesting then." She moved over to the bed and sat next to me.

"Yeah it should be, although the past hour has been pretty interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard you talking to Grover just now," all the blood rushed to my face and I was off in space. Oh no.

MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffy! Kind of. Sort of. I thought so. Well I'm going to type the next chapter up and will have it up in about two days…sooner if I get reviews. Thanks to my fans, readers, and my fellow authors.

Stars


	8. Chapter 8

Hers Shattered His Dead

Chapter eight

I gasped for air as I stared at Annabeth's laughing face.

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Well, let's just say this," she kissed me on the cheek. "Meet me at the lake after dinner tonight." I blushed bright red as she walked out blushing too. I finally took a deep breath and smiled. Hopefully that meant she liked me too. I stumbled over to the chair in the corner and slid my shirt on with very little pain. My thoughts circled around Annabeth as I went and lay in bed with my hands behind my head. A huge smile played on my face.

"Percy my boy, are you ready to go back to your cabin?" I looked up to find Chiron standing in the door way.

"Yeah, can I just leave?"

"Well you need to pull the sheets off the bed and put them by the door to be cleaned before you leave."

"Ok Chiron thanks for…everything," I smiled in gratitude.

"Your welcome Percy," he smiled back and left. I jumped off the bed with a squeak and ripped the white sheets off the bed. I threw them next to the door and walked out glad I could finally leave. I took a step outside and took a deep breath taking my time to smell the fresh air. I strolled around the camp grounds, enjoying the freedom and walking space. I walked around all day but stopped at the lake. I stood at the dock looking out over the sparkling waters at sunset. A light breeze was blowing, ruffling my hair. I put my arms out like a birds and felt the wind lightly brush my face. I felt at peace. Annabeth didn't hate me, I was out and walking around, and for once I didn't feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. Even though I knew it was still there. Kronos is still alive and it's still my job to put him back in Tarturaus _(Spelling?_). I opened my eyes. I stared down at the dock's splintering wood. I slid my shirt off and looked back out at the sparkling water. I raised my hands over my head and dove in. Willing myself to get wet, the feeling of water running along my back and down my scar put me back at peace. I glanced down at the naiads as they waved. I waved back and swam to the surface. I floated on the water watching the clouds change colors as the sun set. I was happy, smiling in fact. Nothing could be better. The conch horn blew for dinner and I swam back to the dock.

PERCYJACKSONPERCYJACKSONPERCYJACKSONPERCYJACKSON

I took my seat at dinner.

"Ok everyone quite down quite down. It's good to see you all back again. All campers have finally arrived and tomorrow is our annual capture the flag game." Everyone cheered except the Aphrodite kids.

"To the Gods!" He raised his glass to us all.

"To the Gods," we replied in unison. I got up and gave my offerings to Poseidon.

"Poseidon, please let it go well with Annabeth tonight." I whispered then went back to my table. I kept glancing over at Annabeth who was glancing back. Finally I was so red I stopped looking. I finished and stood up at the exact same time she did. I rushed to the lake not being able to control my excitement. Just think yesterday I didn't even know I loved her and now…wow.

I looked out over the water with my hands in my pockets. The water glowed silver under the full moon. I took a deep breath smelling the salt water.

"Hey Percy," I turned around to find a blushing Annabeth.

"Hey." Great, already awkward.

"So, about earlier." My heart raced and my ears pounded.

"What about it?"

"Do you really mean what you said about…" she trailed off.

"Yeah I did." I took a step towards her.

"Good, because…I think I'm in love with you to." We were both bright red. She took a step forward towards me and I took another one towards her.

"I'm glad," She smiled.

"Me too," I looked down at her to find her stormy grey eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Her eyes met mine as she reached up and put her arms around my neck. I bent down to meet her smooth lips. I slid my hands around her waist and she moved hers up to knot her fingers in my hair. I was filled with joy, knowing she loved me too. But as always something in the back of my mind said something was wrong. I didn't care though. I had Annabeth now. I pulled away and picked her up. I twirled her in my arms and she started to giggle. We turned towards the fire ring as soon as we heard the loud ringing of the campers singing. I turned back towards her.

"Do you think we should go?"

"No," she grabbed my hand and sat down on the edge of the deck, her feet hanging over the side. I sat down next to her my hand intertwined with hers. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

"Could you promise me something?" She started to sound worried as the joy started to fade. I looked down at her, also worried.

"Anything."

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad?"

"Of course." I put my hand on her cheek hoping she was ok.

"Percy…I- I'm not really-."

"Percy! Annabeth, there you are!" We turned to find Grover trotting down the hill.

"Hey, G-man!" I got up keeping my grip on Annabeth's hand.

"The camp fire already started come on." He turned around looking suspicious and we followed.

The campfire went by in a daze as I relived the moments I wanted to keep forever. Everything was perfect. I wanted it to last forever, but I'm a half-blood nothing is peaceful for too long.

PERCYJACKSONPERCYJACKSONPERCYJACKSONPERCYJACKSONPERCY

I walked in my cabin, ripped off my shirt with a wince, and jumped in bed. I laid there for a moment before falling asleep.

_It was cold but brightly lit with fire on each wall. I glanced around at the medieval brick walls where the flag of Kronos's army hung behind a throne. I immediately recognized the dark figure on the throne as Luke. Below him a girl was kneeling with her face towards the ground._

"_Have you accomplished your mission?"_

"_Yes, my lord, he's in my grip." I recognized that voice. Filled with confidence, but not the same._

"_Good, now go. Do not fail your next mission!"_

"_Yes my lord," and the figure stood. Annabeth. I gasped. NO! Suddenly, the picture changed, bringing me back to the same cave as my nightmare before this one. Annabeth sat in a chair in the corner, her hair matted and brown. Her eyes were closed and her faced was covered with just as many cuts. Her shirt was ripped and her jeans were splattered in mud. She was lightly sobbing. A huge rip ran through my heart as I averted my eyes. A door squeaked open. Luke walked in and stood before her._

"_Have you decided to join us yet?"_

"_Never!"_

"_Then Jackson will die." She looked up frantic._

"_Please. No. You wouldn't," she accused._

"_I would." A tear fell from her hidden cheeks._

"ANNABETH!"

Hehehehehehe that was fun. :D Well sorry it took so long again. I'm just a slow updater. Well I have a contest. YAY! Whoever guesses what happens to Annabeth first WINS.

Just send me a P.M. or put it in a review. Whoever wins get's there choice: Be a character in the story, gets to request a story, or advice on one story of there's. Well Good Luck.

Thanks

Stars


	9. Answered Questions

Chapter Nine

Questions Answered

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own PJO, and If I did I'd be jumping up and down for joy :D.

I sat up in my bed breathing hard. I looked out the window to find it was still dark out. I got out of bed, threw on a shirt and ran to the beach. I slowed when the smooth grainy feeling of the sand hit my feet. I sat down at the shore just so the cool water could lick my feet. My breath slowed and the air cooled my warm forehead.

Everything is perfect. Annabeth loves me, and I love her, I'm at camp, and for once things felt easy. Yet something in the back of my mind bothered me. Those dreams, with two Annabeth's. I don't understand them, but I feel like those dreams were trying to tell me something. If they are then what are they saying? There can only be one Annabeth and not in two places at once. What had she wanted to tell me earlier? Did it have something to do with my dreams? I let out a confused moan. Does it have to be so difficult? For once couldn't things get easier?

"Percy?" I turned around to find a wide awake Annabeth.

"Annabeth, what are you doing up?" She walked over and sat down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep, you? Shouldn't you be asleep as well?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep either." She took my hand in hers, and put her warm head on my shoulder. We sat there watching the waves shimmer and sparkle under the moonlight. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore made me calm. Annabeth squeezed my hand and looked at me.

"Percy, I want to show you something." She stood up, keeping her grip on my hand. I looked up at her sparkling eyes, almost loosing myself in them.

"Ok, I'm following you." She laughed. We entered the woods and followed the creek a little. She jumped down a small hill and landed in a grass clearing. We walked to the opposite side and through the trees. She stopped and at our feet was a little pool. It was beautiful. It was still, showing a perfect reflection of the full moon. Around it smooth little pebbles lay on top of each other. They started big around the pool and got smaller as they went out. I crouched down next to it.

"It's beautiful. How did you find this?" She smiled brightly.

"I stumbled across it in a capture the flag game once."

"Oh," I put finger to the pool and disturbed the reflection for a moment. Annabeth sat down cross legged and put her head on my shoulder. I searched the rocks for a good one to skip. I moved aside a rock to find one shaped like a heart.

"Annabeth, look at this rock." I put the rock out for her to look at. She took it in her hand and smoothed her fingers over the flat surface.

"Percy, you know this is yours?"

"What's mine, the rock?"

"No, my heart. I know it sounds cheesy but I always loved you. I didn't know it before, but I do now."

"I love you, too Annabeth. Even though I didn't always know it either." She looked me in the eyes and one of hers shed a tear. I reached out and wiped it away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain. Haven't you ever heard of happy tears?" She lightly punched my arm and gave out a small laugh.

We sat there for awhile talking about different things. The whole time that small voice telling me something was wrong. Eventually light shown through the trees and we went back to camp.

"See you later, Percy," She waved walking back to her cabin.

"See ya," I stared after her until she closed the door. I turned and walked to breakfast in a daze. I gave my offering to the gods and picked at my food mindlessly. That is, until Annabeth showed up. She gracefully sat down among her brothers and sisters and picked at her food. She looked dazed and confused, completely different from this morning. Something was seriously bothering her. I don't know what could have done anything big enough to distract her, but obviously something had. She looked over at me, smiling brightly. I looked back down at my food. I definitely wasn't hungry. I got up and threw my food away. I walked slowly towards my cabin taking in the fresh air.

"Percy!" I turned around to find Grover rushing at me. I smiled brightly.

"Hey Grover."

"Hey, I have a question."

"Ok, shoot," I folded my arms, fighting off the cool air and turned towards him.

"It's Juniper's birthday next week and I have no idea what to do," He rubbed his neck blushing. It was probably 'cause of his dilemma, I thought for a moment.

"How about a picnic at night? Watching the stars? Surprise her." I shrugged my shoulders, confused myself. He thought, and then nodded smiling.

"Yeah…yeah, thanks Percy!" He waved galloping to the Big House. I waved back and continued walking to my cabin.

"Percy!" I gave a low moan and turned to find Annabeth. I immediately perked up.

"Annabeth," I hugged her close to me. She pulled away and tugged at my hand.

"Follow me," She started to lead me through the woods.  
"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"It's a surprise," her voice cracked.

"Ok." We kept walking through the deadly quite woods. This is suspicious. We're super deep into the forest and something is definitely wrong. She walked into a clearing and let go of my hand.

"What are we doing here?" I smiled trying to walk closer to her. A huge pain came from the side of my head. I fell to the ground with a moan. The warm feeling of blood seeped through my hair. Everything started to go fuzzy. I couldn't concentrate anymore. The last thing I saw was Annabeth in Luke's arms. Pain rippled through my heart and I passed out.

A/N: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Aren't I extra specially evil :D? Well now that I've revealed my secret (Not really) you all know. Not really this is only half :D. Now I'm REALLY being evil. Well if you want to find out then read on. Thanks Mucho mucho!

Stars


	10. Insanity or Truth

Chapter Ten Hers His

Insanity or Truth

Disclaimer: I DON"T own Pjo or any of the characters.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, sitting up quickly from my sleep. My vision blurred and my head burned. I instinctively ran my fingers smoothly across my scalp feeling the bumps, bruises, and dry blood.

I looked up at the room around me. It was square and poorly lit with one bulb shining over my head. It was cold and stuffy making it stink. Every part of me ached and suddenly I remembered why I was there. Luke…and Annabeth. She helped bring me here. Wherever _here_ was. She betrayed me. She betrayed us all.

My heart broke again and my eyes started to sting. I was so angry and heart broken I started to scream. I screamed as hard as I could, making my throat burn. I didn't care if they heard me. All the sword fighting, strategizing, all those quests. They were all for nothing. There going to kill me. I stopped and felt slightly relieved of all my frustration.

Why would she do this? Why would she lie to us all like that? She was our friend. She saved me countless times. She knew the camp like the back of her hand. She knew us all. She was our best friend…but now: our enemy. I don't know where I am but I know everything has turned upside down in a matter of seconds.

The big wooden door on the other side of the small room burst open. I heard moaning as a guard pulled a girl by her hair into the cell. The guard looked about my height, with mischievous eyes the color of the sky, pointed ears, and dark tanned skin. _A son of Hermes. _He wore a breastplate and long sword at his belt. Black keys hung from his belt, clicking together when he moved.

He threw her on the ground in front of me with a grunt. She landed sending the dirt flying in clouds around her.

"You bas-," he cut her off by kicking her in the stomach. The guard laughed harshly, as if he was insane.

"Have Fun," the guard said spiting. Then he walked out and slammed the door shut, locking it again. I stared at the girl lying in front of me. I recognized her somehow. The curly mud painted hair, athletic figure, cuts everywhere, torn clothes, confidence in the way she spoke to the guard…Annabeth.

I rushed over to her and rolled her on her back to face me. She groaned, opening her eyes. They were stormy just like always, but in them was confusion. My memory flashed, and I saw her cold grey eyes as she watched them take me. She was smiling as Luke wrapped his arm around her waist.

I pulled back from her. She was a traitor. She doesn't need my help. Why is she in here anyways?

Her eyes widened in shock. She sat up feeling a looseness in her hands. She stared at me with wonder, as if I wasn't there.

"Percy?" she asked her voice weak and crackly as if she were sick. She rubbed her wrists still staring at me.

"Yes," I answered not looking at her. She scooted over to me and gave me a weak hug. I stiffened and she pulled back looking at me quizzically.

"What's wrong?" I laughed lightly. I shook my head and looked her in the eyes, tearing up.

"As if you wouldn't know. You were the one who put me in the place." She looked at me questioningly. Strangely, this felt more like the Annabeth that I thought I knew.

"What are you talking about? I've been here for a month. I couldn't have put you in here." She reached over to touch my hand but I pulled it away.

"Don't even try Annabeth." I looked away; getting this crazy feeling she was telling the truth.

But I SAW her. She was in Luke's arms. Another stab at my heart. She betrayed us all right in front of me.

"Percy, listen to me. Stop being a Seaweed Brain and listen!" She coughed horribly making her loose her breath. She sucked in a deep breath and spoke again. "Percy, I didn't bring you here. I've actually been trying to keep you away." I quickly looked up at her. In my last dream, she was protecting me…but she said she would join them too. _But to protect you._

"Annabeth, I saw you! You were with HIM. You betrayed us. You were a spy." She looked at me still questioning my sanity.

"No, Percy, I haven't. I've been in here the last month." There was truth in her words. I didn't understand it but I knew she was telling the truth. I put my head in my hands thinking hard. _Come on Percy, think. Trust her._ I let out a frustrated sigh making my scar hurt. I winced and started to rub it lightly. My shirt was warm and wet. I looked down to see a blood spot on my shirt. I tore it off, completely forgetting Annabeth. She gasped in horror.

"Lay down, now." She commanded. I followed her orders and lay down on the dirt covered floor, clutching my stomach. She ripped the shirt out of my hands. I heard a ripping sound which I immediately knew was my camp T-shirt. I looked over as she ripped it in thin strips. I was surprised at the strength she had. Annabeth laid the thin strip over the scar and dabbed the blood off other parts.

"Oh, Percy. What did you do to yourself while I was gone?" She asked shaking her dirt covered face.

"You really don't know? You were the one who did this to me." I asked her hoping this would answer my dilemma.

"No, Percy, I really didn't know." She kept dabbing the blood off my bare skin. "Wait a second, I did this?" I nodded silently looking in her eyes hoping to find the truth. I did.

"Annabeth, I know now that you weren't really the one doing all that bad stuff. I just have one question: Who was? She looked and acted _exactly_ like you. I really did mistake her for you." I said sadly remembering our first kiss. Well mine and someone else's first kiss, and that's what was sad

"I don't know Percy."

"And while you were gone I had these weird dreams." I explained everything to her. Even the note from Aphrodite, but leaving out the kiss. I answered her questions, like if I noticed anything different from her and the her that was at camp. I sat up letting the strips fall.

"Is there—" The lock was being opened. The door burst open again revealing Luke and Annabeth. Wait a second. I looked back and forth between Annabeth on the floor and the Annabeth standing in front of me. Both Annabeth, both there. Luke wrapped his arm around her waist and laughed. Suddenly it clicked. My dreams; there really are two Annabeth's, but how?

"Confusing, isn't it? Guess I should explain." I looked back and forth between the two Annabeth's again and looked at the difference. One was smiling mischievously and the other, the one next to me, looked just as confused as I was.

A/N: Hello people's of earth and fanfiction. Now THIS really is the big secret…kinda. You still don't know how there doing it. :D I love cliffys. There so much fun. Ok down to business the winner of my contest is: karmabear2050. She was the closest. Well PLEASE review and tell me what you thought. Thanks,

Stars


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form, Rick Riordan. So I ask, do you think I wrote P.J.O. ? NO! I did not.

I kept glancing between the two of them.

"So there are two of you?" I asked.

"Of course, you idiot." Luke told me. "Isn't it obvious now?" I thought hard about that. Annabeth acting weird, the incident. I looked at the one wrapped in Luke's arms.

"So you meant to hurt me didn't you?" I asked feeling betrayed a little.

"Of course I did. I would have killed you but that would have ruined are plans."

"It was all fake." I realized almost instantly. She laughed.

"Of course it was. Every touch, every kiss, every word was a lie. It's not that hard to understand. Well maybe for you it is." She stated. My heart cracked a little. I was off in space when Luke kicked my ribs.

Pain exploded everywhere. My breath came slowly. I reached for my sword and tried to stand but fell back down.

"So arrogant, aren't you Percy? You are so gullible Percy." He told me and slammed the door closed. My eyes fuzzed in and out.

"Percy, are you ok?" Annabeth asked, appearing in front of my eyes. I nodded my head slowly.

"Oh why do I even ask?" She examined my bare chest.

"It's worse. It's bleeding and you'll definitely have bruised the bone." I groaned and squirmed in pain.  
"Don't move. Just try to keep conversation with me. Don't think about it." She ordered me like the same old Annabeth.

"Okay, what are we talking about?" I asked with a shortage of breath.

"What did she mean by, 'every touch, every kiss, every word was a lie.'?" I groaned and closed my eyes.

"She's talking about the part I didn't tell you. You and I were kind of in love, or me and her. Or I guess it was just me. I thought it was you." I told her blushing. She blushed as well.

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault I fell in love with you was it? It wasn't your fault Luke knew and used that against me."

"Well that's where you're wrong. He used it against both of us." I looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"He had me kidnapped. He told me he had spies who could kill you at any moment. I told him where Dadelaus's laptop was and I told him how we got through the labyrinth last year." She confessed.

"What! Annabeth you should have just let him kill me. I'm fine on my own!" I yelled at her.

"No you weren't! Look at you! Besides you're the one who end's this all." She defended herself. She had that look in her eye. She was keeping something from me. She had something more to say.

"Annabeth, I know you're keeping something from me."

"Percy, were in a jail cell, we shouldn't talk about it-."

"Annabeth, tell me. We have time to find a way out." She looked away. She was reluctant but told me.

"I did it because I love you Percy. You were just too much of a sea weed brain to notice before." She told me. We were both blushing.

"Oh, good because Annabeth I fell in love with you too." She smiled and looked at me finally.

"Good, now what are we going to do about getting out of here?"

"Shouldn't we kiss or something?" I asked her.

"I'll kiss you when we get out of here Sea Weed brain, besides Luke's watching." She motioned her eyes to above her head.

"Since when do monsters use cameras?"

"Since when do they use anything?" She countered standing up. She fell back down immediately.

"You know I think were stuck here for awhile." She told me.

"Probably, we both need to get our strength up." I told her.

"Duh, seaweed brain." She laughed at my idiocy. A fresh wave of pain ripped through my stomach. I felt like throwing up. I might have if I had eaten recently.

"Percy she did that to you didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." I told her. We sat in silence for a while. I was about to doze off when she asked me a question.

"How do you think they are getting her to look like me?"

"I don't know, the mist maybe." She snapped her finger.

"That's it; Kronos probably has enough power to generate it. But how would he keep it going from far away?" She asked herself.  
"Maybe he was there, at camp. Keeping it going, that may explain the vision while I was awake." She gasped and looked at me.

"You got smarter while I was gone. Wow seaweed brain, you figured it out. Well most likely. But that might mean he's still there." Her eyes widened. I didn't know where her thoughts had lead her but I could see her mind working a mile a minute.

"Annabeth?" She didn't answer. "Annabeth!?" She looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Kronos could still be at camp! Don't you see with you gone they would be close to defenseless. That could be the whole reason of brining you here! Don't you see?" I groaned. I hated it when she was right sometimes.

"We can't do anything about it now. Were both to injured and weak to even stand let alone escape. We'll save our strength and wait." Even though I hated the idea of sitting and waiting while camp could be getting destroyed it was what we had to do. The image of the camp burning and my friends lying before me dead played in my mind. I shut it out but couldn't help but think that was what was happening.

"Did you see anything when they brought you in?"

"No, they knocked me out." She cursed in ancient Greek.

"I didn't see anything either so we would be escaping blind. We are REALLY stuck here." She put her head back and closed her eyes. She was thinking hard again.

"What would they want with his laptop anyways?" She muttered under her breath. I stared intently at her. She was still covered in dirt. Her clothes were ripped up and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was no longer covered in scars either. Unfortunately her eyes were closed. She looked beautiful though. Completely gorgeous. I never really thought of her that way till recently. Now that I noticed it I felt like an idiot that I hadn't before.

I looked away. At the moment we were too stuck. We need to find a way out. But how? I thought of all the ways half bloods had gotten out of prisons before. I reeled through all the stories I could remember. Hercules, Perseus, Achilles, Orpheus, Oedipus. Nothing came to mind at all. What about more recent heroes.

"Annabeth, did anybody at camp ever get captured and make it back?"

"Of course, lots. Why?"

"Well we could be in the same prison, right?" She looked at me as if I was insane.

"It's possible, Percy what are you getting at?" She was trying to lead herself along the line of my thoughts.

"If you know how they got out it's possible-." It dawned on her.

"We could get out the same way." She looked at me. "Since when were you thinking of that kind of thing?"

"I have no idea so don't expect it again."

"Ok, well let's see there's…" We talked for hours. Seeing if we could piece anything together. By the time our brains hurt and I couldn't concentrate on one thing for more than a minute we still had little hope.

"But none of it would work unless we knew where our cell was." She huffed and lay her head back in resignation.

"We'll make it out of here, I promise. Let's just sleep for now. Were going to need it if were going to get out." He nodded and sighed.

"Ok, do you think we should take watches?" I shook my head.

"No, if they try anything funny we would know." She shrugged and lay back down. I took a deep breath. My body ached and I fought to keep my eyes open. Even though the ground was hard, I fell asleep quickly.

Ok, I really have no excuse whatsoever for being so completely lame with my updates. I'm going to try harder. Even though I do keep falling behind. PLEASE review. I might just update faster. :D


	12. I Go Cliff Diving

Hers Shattered His Dead

Chapter 12…Finally

I Go Cliff Diving

Disclaimer: I DON'T own P.J.O. or any of the characters.

Ok so again I'm really really really sorry. I will try and be better with updating. Honestly. Don't kill me. Well here it is…finally. Enjoy .

The ground was really hard as I woke up. I shivered against the wall and another body. I looked around myself opening my eyes to find myself still in the musty cell. Annabeth was asleep holding onto my left arm as I was squished against the wall to my right.

I sat up shifting Annabeth to lie on my lap so she wouldn't wake up. My scar hurt worse than yesterday. It was red and starting to swell. I figured it was infected. Great, just what I needed.

Annabeth mumbled something than shifted in my lap. Her face was facing me when her eyes opened to stare straight at mine. Her eyes went wide and she sat up quickly.

Her hair was in knots and her eyes still looked tired. A scar crossed her forehead, her eye was black and swollen, her lip was cut in two places, and little cuts covered her beauty but she still managed to make me blush when she looked at me.

"What?" I blinked.

"Nothing." She looked me over a second before putting her hair back up.

"So did you manage to think of anything while I was asleep?" She asked me before standing up to stretch out.

"Not a thing. I just woke up myself." Her eyes seemed to get even more tired.

"Maybe we can think of something today." She sat back down at the opposite side of the cell and stretched her legs. Just as she got settled the door slammed open.

"Get up!" The guard from yesterday was back and held two pieces of cloth in his hands. He yanked Annabeth up by the arm and turned her around, pushing her up against the wall. He tied her hands in thick rope and wrapped the black cloth around her eyes. He turned to me.

"Didn't you hear me? Get up!" He kicked me in the legs until I was up and against the wall, causing my scar to burn. He tied the scratchy rope fairly tight around my already hurting hands. The blind fold pulls my hair as he knots it at the back of my head.

"Percy! Let's play a Memory game!" I hear Annabeth yell as someone starts pushing me out the door. I had no idea what she meant. I thought hard as I was shoved forward and turned right down another corridor. Right turn. That's it! Right turn, straight five steps, another right and another. It was a lot brighter here. Even though the blind fold was over my eyes the light hurt. We stopped and someone shoved me to my knees onto stone. They pulled the blind fold from my eyes and pulled my head up by yanking my hair.

The room looked like it was a big whole cut out from the side of a cliff. The rough walls were black and the air smelt of salt. Four windows on the opposite wall shown with bright light out over the sea and that's when I realized it was exactly that: a hole in the cliff side.

Luke leaned against a wood desk with his legs crossed. He was smiling. His scar was puffy and a sickly shade of green. His eyes still golden from the last time I'd seen him. His sword hung at his belt which looked odd since he was wearing jeans and a blue button up shirt, with flip flops. The fake Annabeth sat at his desk smiling at me.

"What do you want know?" Only then I realized Annabeth was kneeling next to me. Luke- I guess Kronos- smiled and walked over to Annabeth. He reached out to touch her face but she pulled away. He laughed.

"What a pity. You would've been such a great help to me."

"I would never help you. Not in a million years."

"Oh that's what you think."  
"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked as if shed heard this before.

"You already have helped me. Don't you see? We have young Percy here all thanks to you." Annabeth kept her mouth shut.

"That doesn't mean a thing if your to afraid to kill me Kronos." He looked at me a chuckled deeply.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let you watch me kill your friends first. Starting with our young daughter of Athena here." I lunged forward but was knocked down by a hit in the back of the head. I heard Annabeth wince.

"Don't you know theres no way to win now boy?" My mind was fuzzy and my senses started to dull. I was so tired I was about ready to let go of my thoughts.

"_Percy, look to the sea." _I heard my father's voice in my head. I took a deep breath and sat back up. Blood started to run down my bare back. I thought long and hard for a few moments.

"Annabeth take a deep breath when I count to five ok?" I whispered quietly as possible. She gave the slightest nod.

"No talking!" The fake Annabeth shouted. Kronos walked forward to Annabeth. He bent down to stare at her face to face. Annabeth stared back at him with a hard face and hate in her eyes.

"You die first. Bring her forward." The guard picked her up by the arms and shoved her forward. He kicked her behind the knees making her collapse to the floor.

I started to count to five in my head my nerves racing. One: I felt the familiar tug in my gut.

Two: the waves started crashing higher and higher up the cliff.

Three: Luke pulled Annabeth up by her hair as the air started to go misty with salt water.

Four: I could see the waves through the window.

"Say good bye Jackson." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes…Five.

"Five!" Annabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The waves crashed through the windows. Everything went crazy with chaos. The guards rushed forward to grab me but there feet were swept out from under them.

"No!" Kronos yelled. His scythe was swept away and I had to dodge to avoid it as the whole cave was filled with water. Annabeth's eyes were still closed as I willed the water to push me to her. The fake Annabeth rushed forward to stop me but was to slow as I propelled me and Annabeth out of the small hole that used to be a window and out into the open air. We were falling fast as air rushed past us down the very high drop. The Princess Andromeda anchored below us. Before we hit the water I willed it to reach up and catch us. We landed softly as we sank lower and lower next to the Princess Andromeda. I pulled Annabeth up to the surface.

I looked up to see Kronos leaning over the edge.

"Get them!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Monsters looked over the edge of the boat. I looked at Annabeth.

"Ready?" She nodded and held on tight to me as I willed the water to propel us forward as quickly as possible toward camp, and away from a screaming Kronos.

I woke up extremely sore on the beach of camp half blood. Annabeth was next to me breathing deeply. Her hair entangled with sand and her clothes drenched. I shook her softly.

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up. Come on." She slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

"Did we make it back?" I nodded at her. The conch horn blew for dinner in the distance.

"Are you ok to walk?" I asked her. She nodded. I stood up and reached for her hand to help her up. She stumbled a little and I caught her. I looked at her.

"Just dizzy, come on. We need to find Chiron." We walked up the beach slowly and we both limped a little. We walked past the cabins and up the steps to dinner. Chiron had his glassed raised at the front tables.

"To the-." He looked at me and his eyes got wide. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at. A gasp went through the crowd.

"Hey guys." I spoke up.

mwuhahahahah! I feel very evil at the moment. I liked writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed writing this so much I think I'll have another chapter up like tomorrow or something. WELL! Review please and thank you. Flames Accepted but not appreciated.

Stars~


	13. Masks Can't Always Hide Pain

Hers Shattered His Dead

Chapter 13

Masks Can't Always Hide Pain

Disclaimer: I don't P.J.O. or any of the characters accept a new friend Karina! Be nice peoples. Well here it is. Enjoy!

"Percy? Annabeth?"

"Yes sir." We replied in unison. Chiron was still looking at Annabeth and me as if he was looking at a ghost.

Next to me I felt Annabeth starting to loose her grip on my hand. I heard her catch her breath and that's when she fell to the ground. I bent down next to her. People swarmed around us. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was coming heavily.

"Get her to the big house Percy. I will be coming right behind you!" I heard Chiron yell behind me. I picked her up and started walking toward the big house as fast as I could.

"Everyone back in your seats!" The bustle behind me got softer and softer as I got closer and closer to the big house. I heard the pounding of hooves behind me. I turned around to face Chiron.

"Hand her to me Percy." I gently lifted her up to him. He looked at me hesitantly.

"Climb on Percy." He reached his hand out to take mine. He pulled me up onto his back as we raced through the cool air to the Big House.

I woke up in a stiff chair in the corner of Annabeth's room. Grover sat in a chair next to Annabeth's bed looking her over and cleaning her wounds. I stretched and got up to stand next to him.

"How is she?" Grover thought for a moment.

"She's been better. She has a couple bruised bones and one break in her hand. She's banged up pretty bad but she'll be up and running in no time." He smoothed a damp cloth over a cut on her forehead wiping away dry blood.

Looking at her was torture. Not knowing anything for sure was torture. Pain and worry filled my heart.

"Well that's really all we can do for now. We just have to wait until she wakes up." I looked at Grover and he seemed to know exactly what my eyes were saying that I couldn't bear to say. That I didn't know what was going to happen and I was more scared than I had even been before.

"It's ok Percy. She'll be fine. I promise you on the River Styx that she'll recover form this." Thunder sounded outside. He put his hand on my back before walking away. I sat down next to her and kept my hands to myself.

"She better." I muttered to myself. Nico walked in then.

"Uhh Percy?" I looked over at him kind of surprised to see him at camp.

"Hey Nico, when did you get here?"

"While you were uhhh gone. Bianca kind of convinced me to come back."

"Ahh." I nodded.

"Percy, Chiron wants to see you." I nodded.

"Tell him I'm coming." Nico said he would and walked off. I looked Annabeth over once more, my heart breaking a little more inside. I kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you." I whispered before walking out. I swear I could've heard her whisper it back.

"Ahh Percy there you are." Chiron said as I walked out onto the porch. He was playing Pinochle with Grover and Nico. Mr. D was nowhere in sight.

"Nico said you wanted me?" I sat down next to Grover.

"Yes I do. I think you and I should talk about what happened while you were gone."

"Where do-." I started but Chiron cut me off.

"How about we go upstairs and we can talk about this in private while I have a look at that scar of yours."

"Sure." I stood up and followed Chiron inside and up the stairs. I followed him past Annabeth's room where she was still sleeping soundly and to the next one.

"Would you mind if we started by looking at your scar?"

"No, I don't mind." I took the sweatshirt off that and Grover had lent me and jumped up onto the vinyl of the hospital style bed. Chiron examined it closely for a second.

"Percy how did they manage to take you?" He applied a damp towel to wipe off dirt and dried on blood.

"They made a second Annabeth." He stopped for a moment and looked puzzled.

"A second Annabeth?" He continued working.

"Yes, she was a spy for Kronos. The real Annabeth was in a cell half way across the world."

"Do you know how they did it?" I shook my head.

"Not even Annabeth herself knew."

"How long had she been there?" I thought for a moment.

"A couple months." Chiron shook his head.

"I'm amazed she came out so clean. She's very strong to last that long." I nodded.

"Yes she is." I agreed with him quietly. Chiron put a hand on my shoulder.

"Grover told me." I looked at him puzzled.

"About your feelings." I blushed and looked away.

"How much did he tell you?" He thought.

"Everything you two talked about before you disappeared." I nodded.

"That much..."

"She'll be fine Percy. She should be up and walking by next week. There's no need to worry anymore Percy." Even though I wanted to believe him I knew I still had a whole lot to worry about.

"Okay Chiron, thanks."

"Your welcome, are you ready to continue."

"Sure."

"Just tell me everything. From when they took you up until last night." So I did. I told him where Annabeth lured me inside camp and how Luke was there when they took me to how I willed that water up the side of the cliff so we could escape. I told him about my dreams and I told him where the Princess Andromeda was anchored.

Chiron seemed to be taking everything in before he spoke.  
"And you think some one was controlling the mist from inside camp?"

"Yes, it was the only option we could think of other than her being Annabeth's twin sister which is kind of impossible." Chiron was finally finished restitching my wound closed again when I asked a question.  
"What happened when Annabeth and I disappeared?"

"Grover came straight to me and told me everything he knew. We were just about to assign a quest to find you." I nodded.

"Well you're all fixed up for now. I want to take a better look at you tomorrow but for now you should clean up and get some rest." I slowly slid the black sweatshirt over my head with a little help from Chiron.

"You'll let me know if she wakes up."

"Of course I will. I've excused you from daily activities for a week so you can come back and help me if you want."

"Thanks Chiron." He smiled at me.

"You're welcome Percy." I jumped down from the bed and smiled at Chiron once more before walking out.

I stood at the base of the waves looking out at the sunset. Sand squished between my toes and I kept my hands in my jean pockets to keep them warm. I was clean and freshly dressed, with all my wounds and one broken bone treated and healing. I was getting warmer because I was still wearing the sweatshirt Grover had lent me. I even had ambrosia in my system and I should've felt great. Not even close.

I thought about everything now. How close I had come to meeting Hades yet again. The shape Annabeth was in right now. Frail, pale, tired and banged up badly. I thought about how I could've come earlier and saved her a lot of pain if I had only been smarter. I thought about the prophecy and asked for a millionth time why it couldn't have been some one else. Everything was coming at me all at once when Grover raced down the beach to me.

"Percy, she's awake." He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran as fast as I could towards the big House.

I raced up the stairs and right into Annabeth's room. I stopped at the door cell and caught my breath. Nico, Chiron, Juniper, and Malcolm were all in the tiny room. Annabeth was sitting up and smiling at everyone.

"I feel fine, really." I was still out of breath when I walked in. She looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Did you run here Seaweed Brain?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah, but only from the beach." She laughed making her cough a little. I went and stood in the corner next to Nico.

"So how long has it been since we got back?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Since last night." Malcolm spoke up.

"So I'm going to live I assume?" She asked Chiron. He smiled.

"Of course you will. You were very strong for a long time so it'll take some time but you'll be fine." Suddenly a soft knock came to the door. A tall girl stood at the doorway. She had waist length jet black hair that was only a few shades darker than her brown eyes. Her tan skin made her look like she spent a lot of time in the sun. All combined with her athletic figure she was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Yes Karina?" Chiron spoke.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about the prophecy and the cabin was wondering if Malcolm was coming to dinner." In the distance the conch horn blew.

"Tell them I'll be down in five minutes." Malcolm said. Karina looked to Chiron.

"After dinner perhaps?" She nodded.

"Thanks Chiron, nice to see you Annabeth." She smiled before walking away.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Karina from the Athena cabin, she was to be the one leading the quest to find you and Annabeth." I nodded taking that in and realizing that was why she had a prophecy. I just wondered why she still had to talk to Chiron about it.

"She bunks next to me." Annabeth said second minded.

"Well everyone is expecting me so is it ok if I go Annabeth?" Malcolm asked. Annabeth smiled.

"Of course. I'm really happy to see you Malcolm." He gave her a hug.

"Nice to have you back little sis." He smiled at her before walking out.

"Food sounds good to me." Nico said before walking to the door. He turned around and looked between Annabeth and I

"I don't really do mushy stuff but I'm glad you guys are back."

"Thanks Nico." We both replied. He nodded and walked out. Juniper winked at Annabeth before yanking Grover out of the room.

"Come on I believe you have a surprise for my birthday." Grover blushed and smiled before he was yanked out of the room. It was just Chiron now.

"You two have some very amazing friends, and it's them who are going to get you through these last few months. Especially you Percy, keep your friends close. I'm very glad both of you are back and safe for now. If it's ok with you two we'll have a complete debriefing tomorrow."

"Sounds fine to me." Annabeth said smoothly but I could tell it was already bothering her to talk about it.

"Do you think you'll be fine to do it this time Percy." I nodded.

"Yes, I think so."

"Well I think I should go to dinner. Don't be long Percy." He was walking out when he turned back to look at us. He smiled before walking away as well.

I turned to look at Annabeth. The smile fell from her face and her eyes went dark. She looked at me and I thought she was going to cry.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. I mentally kicked myself for being dumb. Of course she wasn't ok.

She shook her head. I came over and sat in the chair next to her. I took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back.

"We made it Annabeth. Were back safe and sound. You'll be ok now." She nodded but I knew she didn't believe as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. I didn't even believe me either then. My heart broke inside my chest.

I stood up and lay down next to her. I hugged her close to me as she sobbed softly. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my chest.

"We'll be ok. It might not be now. But we will be, I promise you." I kissed her forehead and she nodded.

"Okay." Her voice was broken and it was close to a whisper. Everything finally crashed down on top of me and a few tears escaped my eyes as well. I could only start to imagine how hard the past few months had been on her. Living day to day not sure if she would see the next day. Getting beaten and interrogated and knowing there's nothing you can do to save yourself or the people you care about.

I hugged her close to me and ran my hand through her hair. Whispering softly hoping that I could control the tears, mine and hers.

"I love you Annabeth." She looked up at me as if to see if I was telling the truth. Her eyes were the color of storm clouds filled with rain. A little spark of hope filled them as she realized I was speaking the truth.

"I love you too Percy." She wiped the tears away and cuddled back into me.

"Do you really believe we'll be ok eventually?" She asked me softly.

"Yes I do. If it's up to me, yes, we all will be."

"Okay." She said quietly. A minute later she was fast asleep. I fell asleep as well listening to the soft breathing of the girl I loved with all my soul.

Ok, ok maybe it was a little cheesy but its percabeth. I hope that was an okay chapter. Not too much action or excitement but there will be eventually. Hehehehehe! Thank you to all my reviewers. It is deeply appreciated and on that please review. Flames accepted but not appreciated.

Stars~


End file.
